The investigation of the iodinated estradiol analogs developed in our laboratory which proved to be efficient competitors of estradiol in vitro and in vivo will be continued and their utility for differential imaging and eventual therapy of breast tumors with estradiol receptors will be explored. It is also proposed to synthesize additional derivatives which should be more active as differentiating and therapeutic agents in the treatment of patients with estradiol-dependent breast tumors.